


Copycat

by orphan_account



Series: Ragtag Heroes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Logan as Copycat, M/M, Roman as Red Baron, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Virgil as Arachnid, a little blood, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly how the Copycat managed to get stuck with the infamous Red Baron's twin and a twelve-year-old in said villain's lair in the middle of nowhere was beyond him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Ragtag Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by OhUmYeahHi:
> 
> Intrulogical Superhero Au, with Logan being a vigilante/pov. He has both the ability, and intentions necessary, so why not go out and do superhero-ish things.  
> u!Roman as a supervillain/antagonist. He wants what he thinks is good, but both that and his methods are... definitely not.  
> The other sides are whatever you cast them as, but of course Remus is relevant somehow.

Logan Croft wasn't trouble. Anyone who knows him would say so as well. Say that he was a nice, intelligent young man and that he came from another state and was only in New York for college.

Copycat was... an interesting individual, to say the least. He had been reported to be seen in several locations at once, hence why people (albeit inappropriately, because the name didn't make sense in the slightest) nicknamed him the Copycat. People didn't know much about him. He didn't interact with other local superheroes. He always seemed to disappear the moment he's job was done and disappeared. He didn't want attention. He didn't want trouble.

So exactly how the Copycat managed to get stuck with the infamous Red Baron's twin and a twelve-year-old in said villain's lair in the middle of nowhere was beyond him.

~•~

This whole debacle started when Copycat opened his eyes and, instead of seeing the normal sight of his desk or his room, he saw... nothing.

The room was completely dark with not a speck of light shining through. He could feel his wrists tied up above his head to a pole and his legs shackled so he couldn't move. The hero shifted a bit, trying to duplicate himself before taking notice of the red glowing lightning sign on the shackles, indicating that it was indeed a power-blocking one. Lovely.

~•~

The hero had to stay there for quiet a while. Every now and then, some guards entered the room and injected him with nutrients he needed to survive and brought him food and water every two days or so, sometimes a bit more, and fed them to him without opening his hands.

A few weeks or so after he was captured, the door opened and light filtered in, causing Copycat to flinch and close his eyes at the sudden onslaught. The Red Baron, one of the town's biggest threats, entered the room, standing in front of him.

"Well. Looks like the hero has fallen. Who would've thought someone like him would be caught in my traps?" He started to monologue. "I guess you aren't as smart as everyone thinks. Why am i even surprised?!"

The monologue continued and Copycat was slowly getting sick of it. He kept telling himself that it wasn't because of the repeated insults and jabs at his self-worth and intelligence, that it was just because he had listened to way too many monologue in his two months of being a superhero and needed a break from them.

"Cut the monologue for gods sake. It makes you sound like a Disney villain honestly." He finally said, his voice raspy after not being used for so long as he tried to keep his voice from wavering. "I will appreciate it if you get to your point right now."

The villain looked offended, but moved on from his speech. "I have a proposal for you." He said simply, watching with glee as the hero tilted his head at that. "You will help me clean up this world. Kill everyone who does bad things. Being it murder, theft, or a simple lying or cheating, and then everyone would learn that if they want to survive, they have to be good. "

"Oh really? Now you really have to be a crazy to think that killing people for the smallest thing is gling to help." Copycat scoffed. "No thanks. I'm fine with how things are. Can I go now?"

"Well that's just sad. I really thought you'd be good and join me... But I guess I'm going to have to use another method. It's one that I don'tuse very often, since most superheroes don'thave what's necessary for that." He sighed wistfully. "Say. You have a sidekick, right? It'd be such a shame if something was to happen to him."

The hero tried to force out a humourless chuckle at the mention of his cousin, only for it to turn into a caughing fit. "That's an empty threat and you know it, there is no way--"

"Virgil Croft. Twelve years old." The Red Baron smirked when the hero's eyes widened. "Very emo, honestly it makes me sick. Also known as Arachnid. Helps you cover up your tracks." He chuckled. "I wonder if he'll survive the cleansing process. He was swearing a lot when we brought him here, pretty rude to everyone too, and a liar, and a lot of other bad things that should be fixed." He huffed and turned around, his back facing Copycat now. "He's pretty scrawny and tiny too. Yeah. Don't think he'll get through it, but who knows, sometimes people surprise you."

Copycat could only watch as the villain smirked and left the room, closing the door behind himself. He had found a weekness, a button he could push and use a against him.

It was at that moment that it really hit the hero that he needed to escape. Fast.

~•~

Apparently, planning wasn't as easy as he thought. He was in a dark, empty room with no escape routes other than the door, even if he did escape, he still had the power-blocking shackles one, he had no idea about the layout of this place, and of course, not being fed for long periods meant that he had to sleep more to preserve energy.

Also, he realised he didn't really need a plan when he woke up to someone cutting off his bindings and opening his shackles. When his blurry vision cleared, he saw a man, around his age or so, with a moustache ridden him from the binds and set him free.

"Who are you and why are you freeing me." It wasn't a question, more like a statement as the hero got up and stretched his stiffened limbs.

"I'm Remus!" He immediately said before realising he probably shouldn't have said that so fast. "Anyways. My brother's crazy, I know you don't like him and I wanna help you overthrow him!"

Copycat didn't have the time to ask more questions as the sound of guards coming to check out what was happening could be heard from outside and Remus grabbed his wrist, dragging him along another hallway leading away from the guards. For good measure, Copycat made a copy of himself to send to distract the guards.

"Wait." He stopped abruptly, causing Remus to stop as well. "There is someone else as well. I'm not going out without him."

A few minutes later, the two of them were running along the same hallway, but this time, there was a certain twelve-year-old being carried along by Copycat who called himself Arachnid and was soundly sleeping in the man's arms.

The moment they stopped in what could be called a hideout, the hero realised that, they weren't just going to get out and be over this, nope. "You don't know the way out." He stated.

The chaotic man quickly denied it, but Logan knew better than to believe him. It was better than being in the dark room for so long. They'd have to settle on hiding in there for now, but it wasn't all that bad.

~•~

"You gonna need help with that?" Remus asked, pointing out his wrists which were still sore due to being tied up for so long and a red line had formed around it and was getting worse and worse. Copycat shook his head and tried wrapping the bandage around it again, only to fail because he couldn't use both hands. "You need help with that." He shook his head again. Another failure. "Gimme that."

He took the bandages in one hand and the heroes hands in another, carefully wrapping the bandages around one of the wrists befire moving on to the next one and carefully wrapping that one as well.

He watched as Copycat examined the bandages thoroughly. "I was honestly expecting you to wrap both of them with one bandage." He muttered.

"I mean, I was considering it." Remus confessed, earning a chuckle. "So. What's your name?"

"Copycat."

"I know that Replica kitty. Your real one."

"...Logan."

"That's a nice na--" He was cut off by a coughing fit, burying his face in to his sleeves and coughing in there.

"Are you... okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a cold."

~•~

After the... escape that they tried two weeks ago, Logan and Remus had gotten a lot closer. Like. A _lot_ closer.

As in, Virgil was slowly getting sick of being stuck in the same room as two idiots who kept dancing around their feelings all the time.

So he decided to start by talking about it to Remus, because as close as he was to Logan, the vigilante didn't understand feelings well.

After a few days of talking to both sides, he finally got them to realise their feelings for each other and now...

He regretted it, because now they were all lovey dovey and gross most of the time and Virgil was sick if it.

Speaking of which, he could hear them making out behind him, thinking that he was sleep. "Oh my _god_." He got up, grabbing his pillow and throwing it at the two men. _"Get a room!"_

(They did get a room, later. It was Remus' room.)

~•~

Logan couldn't believe it. They were finally free! They wandered the streets of New York for an hour or so, getting some ice cream on their way. From what they could gather, they'd been in there for two months, yet nothing seemed to have changed in such a big city.

The sound of a coughing fit caused him to turn around and face Remus, who quickly wiped his hand but that didn't stop Logan from seeing that tiny droplets of blood. Virgil looked horrified at the sight.

"You need to go to the doctor. That is not a normal cold and you know it. We're going right this instant." He grabbed Remus' hand, reaching to touch his forehead when he felt how hot it was and flinching back. "You have a fever too. No protests. We're going."

Remus jerked his hand away. "Hey. It's alright kitty! I'll be better soon and there's no need for a doctor." He started getting farther away from his lover. "How about we go to your place? We probably look terrible right now."

He had only gotten a few feet away from Logan when he fell into another coughing fit and collapsed, only seeing his lover run towards him before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out. I might turn this into a series.
> 
> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, Hating me for creating this, EVERYTHING! Feel free to also send your writing requests in my other work called 'Sanders Sides Writing Requests'. Original name, I know.


End file.
